<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Than A Sandwich by HardcoreSupernatural</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631509">Better Than A Sandwich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural'>HardcoreSupernatural</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in with Dean takes an unexpected, but good, turn.</p><p>Warning: 18+, smut: blowjob</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester / Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Than A Sandwich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is for @JensenGirl83’s 200 follow celebration (on Tumblr)!!! So happy to participate in it.</p><p>A/N 2: This is my first time posting any smut or anything so PLEASE be nice!!! I hope everyone likes it!!! As always, Feedback is GOLD!!!!</p><p>No beta which means all mistakes are mine!!!</p><p>*Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You check for your phone, keys, and wallet before heading into the war room. The night was young and you were happy to be going out for once in your life. As you round the corner, your eyes land on Dean, who’s feet are propped up on the table with his laptop and a beer in his hand. You couldn’t help but look and stop in your tracks. He was a sight for sore-eyes. You had been developing a crush on the older Winchester for weeks now and couldn’t help but stare when you could.</p><p>“So this is how you decide to spend a Friday night?” You question with a little sass to your tone while making your way over to the table, placing your bag down.</p><p>“Just me, my beer, and my sandwich.” He smiles, a little wink and tongue-click escapes his mouth. You couldn’t help but feel a slight rush of blood and had to adjust yourself, lightly tugging on the bottom of your jacket.</p><p>“Sounds pathetic.” You scoff.</p><p>“I’m not pathetic.” He snaps back.</p><p>“I never said you were..” You trail out, pretending to think, “...but come to think of it, you are a little pathetic...almost like a puppy.”</p><p>“Okay, sweet-cheeks, I am not a puppy.” He sits up in his chair, finger pointing your way.</p><p>You giggle a little, deciding to sit down. Placing your bag on the table and your fingers start to tap lightly on the plastic light up screen of the war-room table. The room fell silent while you and Dean just sat there, avoiding eye-contact with one another. You didn’t know why you decided to sit down, it was semi unlike you to skip a fun night of no-boys-allowed-anti-monster-free-time.</p><p>“Where’s Sam?” You finally ask, eyes still fixated on the map underneath your fingertips.</p><p>“Helping one of his hunter buddies.” He states taking a sip of his beer.</p><p>“And you didn’t go?” You question surprisingly.</p><p>“Am I his babysitter?” His eyebrow shifts upwards.</p><p>“Sometimes feels that way.” You whisper, hoping he wouldn’t hear it.</p><p>“Look, you can go now.” He almost yells, clearly annoyed at your comment. “You don’t have to stay here to keep me company, you know.” He quickly states afterwards, lowering his voice this time.</p><p>“But I want to stay.” You decide right on the spot. And in that instant you didn’t care about going out, you wanted to stay in with Dean and just hang out. It was rare for you and Dean to be left alone and you thought maybe this night could be fun.</p><p>You smile widely at him and push yourself in the chair over to his side of the table. Taking one half of his sandwich and quickly biting in before he could protest. He stares at your profoundly and a small laugh escapes your lips.</p><p>You and Dean instantly settle in with watching some random shows on his laptop, obviously fighting over which shows to watch and which characters were better. You always seemed to fall a bit short with your argument but he’d let you take the win when you flashed him your puppy-dog eyes. He couldn’t resist.</p><p>As you finished your half of the sandwich, you took Dean’s beer and drank the rest of it.</p><p>“Oh, you’re definitely getting me another one.”</p><p>You laugh at his tone, and thought about how demanding he was. You roll your eyes and settle back in your chair. After a couple of moments, you could feel your stomach rumble. You were still clearly hungry.</p><p>“How about I get us some pizza?” You question, turning towards Dean with a huge smile on your face.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan, sweetheart.” You roll your eyes again at the nickname. Pulling out your phone and dialing the pizza place in town to place an order for 2 pizzas.</p><p>Just as you got off the phone, you followed Dean to the garage. Sliding into the passenger’s seat as the Impala rumbled beneath you. It takes a couple of minutes to get into town and the ride over was pretty silent. Dean, of course, putting some music on and you getting lost in your thoughts of your growing crush on him.</p><p>When you got to the pizza place, Dean stopped the car. You handed him a couple of bucks to pay for the pizza and he waltzed into the joint like he owned the place. You couldn’t help but just stare...again.</p><p>He comes back to the car, pizza-less and says, “They are a little backed up, so a couple more minutes.” You just shook your head for a response and now it was just the two of you, silently sitting in the car with no music and no one wanting to start the conversation.</p><p>The tension, or at least the tension you felt, was beginning to eat at you. Your leg shaking and your heart beginning to beat faster.</p><p>“So…” Your voice trails off into the night. The air was silent and the soft rumble of the Impala and the crackling of the pizza place neon sign were the only sounds heard for miles.</p><p>“So?” Dean copies.</p><p>You turn to face Dean in the front seat, one arm over the back of the bench and the other inches away from his jeans. You loved the sight of Dean, as your eyes trail over his body, one hand laid lazily on the steer wheel and the other placed on his thigh, his lips slightly parted and his pink tongue sitting gently on the roof of his mouth. A gasp of air escapes your lips as you stare dreamingly at him.</p><p>You finally work up the courage to say something, anything at this point. “Look Dean...I kind of like you.” You breathe out feeling the waves of emotions quickly disappear.</p><p>“Really?” He sounds surprised with the words that just left your lips. You shake your head slight, your eyes locked with his. His hand goes from the steering wheel to your soft cheeks, brushing his thumb gently against your lips. Leaning in slowly finally capturing your breath in his. Your chest relaxes with your lips pressing to his. The kiss was sweet and slow like Dean was analyzing every moment, not wanting the time to pass too quickly. With his lips slightly opening allowing for his tongue to press its way through. Dancing around your mouth, making you moan for more.</p><p>He finally pulls away, your face still in his hand. His nose touching yours and a laugh escapes your lips.</p><p>“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He thumb trails along your cheek as they begin to blush with swirls of pink and red.</p><p>Dean kissing you was unexpected but truly exciting. You could feel the heat begin to rise and had to adjust yourself in the seat.</p><p>“I think we still have a couple of minutes before our pizza is ready.” Dean mentions, his hand falling to caress your arm.</p><p>You shake your head, “And I know a way we could pass the time.” You snake your hand along the leather seats to his thighs and squeezing against his jeans. Him straightening up in his seat a bit. “I mean only if you’re up for it?” You question, your eyes and intentions growing darker.</p><p>His eyes grow wide, quickly evaluating the situation and then settling on a decision, shaking his head yes. You move closer to him, using both your hands to trail along his jeans, one grabbing his growing member and the other making quick work to unbutton them. As you pull down his zipper, Dean helps to lift himself up a little pulling his jeans and boxers down.</p><p>His clothing was quickly pulled away exposing his shaft, which was dripping with precum. Your finger tracing along his thighs, Dean watching your every move. Lips tightly pressed together, anticipating your next step. You finally get to his growing erection, hands gripping around the base, squeezing lightly making him clenched under your touch.</p><p>You slowly bend down, hovering over his cock, gently stroking. You part your lips as you reach his penis, letting his tip trace against your lips before finally taking him all in. A moan escapes Dean, as a hand is placed on the back of your head.</p><p>Your hand and mouth work together, making each pulling and push put more pressure onto his aching member. His hand wraps itself into your hair and begins to push you down, making his throbbing cock go deeper into your throat. You whimper as it gets hard to breathe and you begin choking on it. After a moment, with tears forming in your eyes he lets go, letting you gasp for air as you come up.</p><p>You catch a couple of breaths before finally going back down, hand still wrapped around his shaft, and begin pumping as your tongue traces around his head. Dean's head falls back, moans escapes his lips as his hips start rolling in on you. After a few moments, he can’t take it anymore and pushes your head back down, pumping a few more times before semen filling the back of your throating.</p><p>Dean lets out a deep breath as you come up, wiping away the white liquid around your lips. He pushes a hair out of your face, bringing you in for a long, sweet kiss.</p><p>“Are you happy it wasn’t just you, your beer, and your sandwich?” You wink towards Dean, his member still in your hand and your face inches from his. He gulps, shaking his head, leaning in and pressing his lips to yours once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>